


Forest afternoon

by velos_mush



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: AU, Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velos_mush/pseuds/velos_mush
Summary: Culmets drabble (100 words).AU / non-specific timeline.
Relationships: Hugh Culber & Paul Stamets, Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 11





	Forest afternoon

Paul’s strawberry blonde hair is a tad longer than usual, and haphazardly pointing at various directions. He runs a hand through it, calming it down, but still leaving it messy. He pushes the thin metal frames up his nose. His brows furrow adorably as he’s glued to the book he’s reading.

Rays of light shining trough the trees behind him illuminate the edges of his figure. He’s leaning on a large oak tree and has kicked off his shoes at some point.

He quickly becomes aware of the world surrounding him, looks up and greets with a beaming smile: “Hey.” 


End file.
